


Friendship dents

by CNS



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNS/pseuds/CNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Brawl & Dragstrip oneshots (and maybe Brawl/Dragstrip) which might or might not be connected. The designs are WfC, but the info is a mix of everything I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Survival in a Decepticon base was a fine and delicate art. It involved being extremely careful with what you said (or insulting every mech in hearing distance), avoiding 'cons larger than you (or seeking them out specifically because you had something to prove), being a good fighter (or a really bad one with a lot of dumb luck), and smart (or just dumb with smart 'friends'). These things went unspoken, along with a lot of other rules. Unfortunately, those things might as well not exist in Dragstrip's world. Somehow, he had got the large mech's version and refused to relinquish it despite the fact he was scout sized.

The rules for large mechs were a lot simpler. Listen to those above you in rank (but only when they could beat the spark out of you one way or another), cultivate your finer fighting skills (but mostly use your inelegant ones in base brawls), be smart (or find a smart buddy a.s.a.p.) Dragstrip counted as smart, on his good days. On his bad (read: impulsive) days, he could be extremely stupid, and it amused no one in the sloppily thrown together 'gestalt'. Except Wild Rider, but just about everything amused him. Dragstrip tolerated Wild Rider's amusement because he was actually willing to race with him and compete, while Motormaster said no to just about all Dragstrip's interests. Filling his room with mirror's was a very good idea, no matter what Motormaster might think.

The only other person who tended to be amused by Dragstrip's moments of idiocy, even when they cost the 'cons a mission, was Vortex. He and Wild Rider were occasionally (always, actually) in contact and betting on what Dragstrip might do. As he got a percentage of the shanix, he didn't really _care_... But then Onslaught cut it off. And had Brawl enforce it.

"Come on, Brawl!" Wild Rider whined as Dragstrip leaned against the wall. "I just want to talk to Vortex!"  
"Vortex is currently being punished for your little betting game. Be glad that Onslaught has no control of you, or you too would get punished."  
"Ooooh does he use whips? I bet he uses whips, hey Drag? Whips and manacles and gags and he probably makes Vortex beg for it to stop all nice and pretty-like!"  
"Don't forget what other toys might be in play, if Onslaught deals that sort of discipline," Dragstrip said, smirking as Wild Rider's expression became gleeful.  
"Pics pics pics!" he demanded, servo thrust up towards Brawl's mask.  
"No," the bruiser said flatly. "You are both of you disgusting. Leave, now."  
"You can't make me! All is Wild Rider land!"  
"If you do not leave I will forcefully evict you."  
"You're just jealous you're not the one who's going to be made to lick and nibble Onslaught's-" The dents. They were deep and painful. And took forever to straighten out. The Incident left Dragstrip avoiding the Combaticon quarters, and forcing Wild Rider to do the same, despite how much he whined about not getting to see his buddy.

After two vorns of successfully avoiding the mace hammer wielding tank, apparently someone (probably the damned Reflector triplets) decided they wanted to be entertained. So of course Dragstrip was paired with Brawl for a mission. And it wasn't any old mission, it was a _sabotage_ mission. Dragstrip _may_ have insinuated that Brawl had neither the processor nor frame type for such a job, which may have been the cause of the dent on his shoulder, but who was going to tell (Wild Rider or Vortex, because it was always them)? If not for the fact Dragstrip had his pride, he might sabotage the mission (sabotaging a sabotage mission, how convoluted), because he'd heard that if they were successful, they'd be made partners. As in Dragstrip would have another horrifically fanatical Decepticon looming over him and analyzing every _blink_ he made for signs of disloyalty to the cause. Forget extended murder at the servos of the Decepticon Justice Division; Brawl and Motormaster would kill him first.

But it had been implied that they, and more importantly he, would fail this, so there was no way in the Pit they were going to fail. Brawl mostly ignored him and was silent, so Dragstrip ignored him back and lifted one of the guns he'd swiped from Wild Rider, narrowing his optics before taking the three shots. He was no sniper, but he did enjoy shooting things so his aim was accurate enough to end each Autobot before they could sound the alarm. Blowing the barrel to dispel some charge, he smirked smugly at Brawl. "Bet a clunker like you couldn't have taken those shots," he sneered. He ducked the next moment with wide optics. There was a crunch as Brawl's hammer connected with something.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your continued existence," Brawl said, easily swinging his hammer to toss the Autobot body over his shoulder. "Let us proceed before the glaring shine of your plating gives us away."  
"Hey! It isn't glaring, it's a very tasteful sheen!"  
"There is no such thing as tastefully gaudy."

\---

"I kind of really hate you, your mask, and the sub class of Decepticon that you represent."  
"Take spark, Dragstrip. Perhaps you will find some minibots to step on while I do all the work." Dragstrip spluttered, and his indignation gave Brawl the time to hack the door lock and get them into the command centre of this base. It was a small one, but it had data on Decepticon bases that they could not afford to leave in Autobot hands.  
"I do work too!"  
"You've mostly trailed after me like a lost turbopup as I've offlined Autobots. You were partnered with me for your supposed intelligence."  
"I took out ten Autobots you slagger!"  
"In comparison to my thirty-nine."  
"Give me that," Dragstrip growled, shoving ineffectually at Brawl until he moved. Scowling, he typed rapidly and drew up the information they were looking for. When Brawl reached to delete all data, Dragstrip shoved his servo away. "Wait!" Brawl frowned, but did so.

\---

"You both displayed an exemplary level of teamwork, today, and were able to secure several Autobot base locations before you were discovered. I am pleased. You may go to the medbay to receive repairs, and you are allowed extra rations. Soundwave shall send you information on how much. Dismissed."  
"Yes Lord Megatron!"  
"Aft kisser," Dragstrip muttered as they went towards the door.  
"Wannabe aft kisser," Brawl responded.  
"What?! Say that to my face you fragger!"  
"If your face were level with mine, I would." As Dragstrip started shouting angrily at Brawl, Wild Rider and Vortex peered around the corner.  
"Partners or _partner_ partners?" asked Wild Rider musingly.  
"Hard to say. More data is required!" Vortex declared, grinning. The two darted off. "Oh Refleeector...~"


	2. Chapter 2

Hating Brawl was some sort of convoluted sport. It had to be. So naturally, Dragstrip had to be the best at it. Because who could hate Brawl more than his own partner who had to put up with his slag almost every waking moment? Oh the unnatural unfairness of it all! Oh the cruel and unusual punishment being inflicted on him! Wildrider thought it was hilarious of course, and Dead End thought he should just submit to it because everyone would die anyway blah blah blah. It was stupid and Dragstrip didn't care. What he did care about was that grin Motormaster had sported when he found out who Dragstrip had been partnered up with. He _approved_. Slaghead. Exhaust-sucking motherboard fragger. Licker of- A servo on his shoulder jolted him out of such thoughts. "Gestalt meeting," Brawl said mildly. Dragstrip kindly told him where he could shove it, and thus wound up arriving somewhat battered. The Constructicons made no move to help, but it was rumored that those weirdos were Autobot lovers. Apparently they had dibs on Grapple, Hoist (neither of which was all that strange), and _Prowl_ (which was strange) for when the war ended. If they still lived, anyway. Nobody knew why they might want Prowl. Nobody really wanted to think about it either.

Onslaught and the Combaticons were currently the dominant gestalt, and the visor stared at them all cooly. "We are all aware that Brawl and Dragstrip have been made partners by our superiors." Nods of the 'get on with it' variety were given. "What you are not all aware of is that Lord Megatron has seen fit to pair up the rest of us as well." There were the protests he'd expected. "I myself am to be paired with the Reflector Triplets-" Protest protest protest. "while Vortex, for some inconceivable reason, has been paired with Wildrider. Primus save our souls." As the two mechs in question cheered and actually _hugged_ (ugh, gross), Dragstrip glared up at Brawl.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because you are part of the gestalt."  
"How wonderful, having my ration spilled all over me means I'm part of the gestalt. Or maybe you were too stupid to notice." Before Brawl could retaliate, Wildrider and Vortex were peering at them.  
"Fight, fight fight!" they chanted lowly. Brawl and Dragstrip exchanged a look.  
"I propose we don't do anything they tell us to, with obvious exceptions," Dragstrip said.  
"I agree. I'm surprised you could come up with that yourself." Dragstrip gritted his teeth at the slightly louder chanting, and managed a sweet smile with bared teeth.  
"Oh yes, aren't I full of surprises?"

**Author's Note:**

> While I have some ideas for them, I welcome suggestions. :)


End file.
